happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:1MysteriousEnigma/I'm Losing It
Seriously, you all. There's still much work to be done XD Just be patient with me for now. I, myself, didn't realize it would take this long, but I guess I should have warned you all about this in advance, heh… Have been enrolled in a math class over the summer so that I could get ahead. I've completed it and passed with an 85. Now, I've earned enough credits in the area of math to graduate from high school, so I won't be placed in a math class this, my senior year. The same thing goes for science. I do this every summer, so I don't have any idea why I thought I'd have some leeway Anyways, moving on. Next up, a few nights ago, I fell in love with a genre known as Steampunk. It's so brilliant and I wish I would have learned about it sooner! So, it was through Steampunk that I found a multimedia band known as the Synthetic Dream Foundation. Now, I can't get this song out of my head! This sound, it just has a certain je ne sais quoi about it. It's very hard for me to describe. It's trance, it's industrial, it's electro, it's dark, it blends together perfectly, and I really enjoy listening to it. If you like thi sound, comment below and we can have some geeky discussion all about it if you'd like Also, get this. Now that I'm done with class, I've gotten my life back. I'm actually able to have fun the way I'd guess most kids get to do over the summer, instead of working. Sure, the class was only 6 weeks, but it was rigorous and tiring. They literally packed a whole year's worth of algebra into a six-week course! And I've never been good at algebra, which I've studied since I was 9. On top of that, I had no recourses at all! This class was a literal "either you know it or you don't" type of deal and I don't know squat about algebra. I'm surprised I even passed, and all by myself at that. I struggled so much. When I wasn't working, I was studying, when I wasn't studying, I was sleeping. Also, when I wasn't sleeping, I was working. So I didn't have a lot of time for anything else. But now I'm free…but I have things to do here XD So…I finally have some time on my hands, but these past few days, I chose to hand out with some friends. I couldn't just miss out on an opportunity like that. I don't get to see these people very often because they're from all over the State, but we meet up every once in a while. We're a community type of group, and we share similar interest, so it was nice to be able to hang out with them again. The timing couldn't have been anymore convenient too I had fun, but there's another catch. I start camp next week! From Monday to Thursday, followed by a performance on Friday. Any extra time I have I will likely spend getting some rest or watching new episodes of Steven Universe, so my contributions here will still be delayed ^^; Friday will likely be a laid back sort of day, but again, I will likely rest most of the time. And no, I probably won't be back to work here on the following day because I'm spending the weekend out of town! Trust me, I not making this all up as I go. I sabotaged myself again, like I always do, because I can't find enough time to get my priorities straight. Sorry for all of these constant delays, you all. I really need more time, I'm working as diligently as I can That's all for now. Thanks for stopping by, I'm going back to work :3 Category:Blog posts